1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an accessory and a method of making the same to provide protection against flattening and deformation caused by external pressure and to promote stabilization and diversification in color and design variation by combining a couple of meshed tube bodies formed by weaving specific metal wire, preferably precious metal wire such as gold, silver or platinum, to have respective different mesh density.
2. Related Background Art
Publicly known accessories, such as necklaces and bracelets, are made in the conventional technique in which specific precious metal wire such as gold, silver or platinum wire is weaved by a specific knitting machine to form a meshed tube body in a cylindrical shape, and metal rings and clasps fastened to the metal rings are attached to the respective ends of the meshed tube body.
Also, as stated in the official gazettes of Japanese Patent Application Publication Numbers 299514/1999 and 360320/2002, publicly known accessories are made in a manner that a precious-metal net which is formed by connecting ball chains made of precious metal is formed into a tubular shape, and a bead-like or string-like object or flexible object made of synthetic resin is inserted therein.
In the first one of the above-mentioned conventional techniques, i.e. the technique of weaving specific precious-metal wire such as gold, silver or platinum wire by a knitting machine to form a meshed tube body in a cylindrical shape, the problems are not only that external pressure is likely to cause a deformation, such as dent and flattening, of thus weaved precious-metal meshed tube body, but also that significant decorative effects cannot be achieved in terms of novel color and design.
In the second case on the other hand, i.e. either the techniques disclosed in the official gazettes of Japanese Patent Application Publication Numbers 299514/1999 or 360320/2002, precious-metal net is formed with precious-metal ball chains, and this precious-metal net is formed into a tubular shape. Since a net tube body made of precious metal has no resistance to deformation caused by external pressure and has no self-recovery characteristics, a bead-like or string-like object or flexible object made of synthetic resin is inserted into the net tube body to prevent flattening by external pressure. The net tube body is unable to keep its cylindrical shape for itself, which fact leads to the problem that use of different members increases the total cost and, moreover, causes difficulty of keeping definite form in color and design.